Not So Rad
by hiddensidekick
Summary: Dream Bubbles are a tricky thing. They either bring great memories with friends. Or horrible pain ful events full of pain and suffering. (People forget Latula suffers from Anxiety so i wrote this up for the hell of it TW: Anxiety and Panic attacks)


It takes traveling through many dream bubbles to find a nice spot to get away from people. Having to spend eternity with the same 11 people can be tiresome after all. So finding away to escape is a necessity. Kankri was in need of an escape, even if it was only for a while. After wandering he found a memory. One of his own planet, The Land of Tears and Idols. It was peaceful and calm. He looked up at the statues as they shed tears. He never figured out if it was the actual statues crying or they where just regular old fountains. Kankri found one in particular he had often enjoyed. It was a large male troll. His face forever carved into a violent scowl, but his eyes showed something else. Regret, failure, and pain. The tears were falling strongly. Kankri never knew what drew him to this specific Idol. Kankri would often sat for hours contemplating what this troll has seen or gone through. But not this time. Taking a seat at the base of the statue he opened up the book he had with him, along with his own pen. He took theses few moments of peace to write notes next to the lines of text, listing possible triggers that could harm someone. It was a shame cause he honestly enjoyed this book.

But his few moments of alone time where abruptly interrupted when he heard the rush of foot steps heading toward him. He scowled as they came closer. Slamming his book shut he turned to see who it would be to bother him. He soon got an up close look as he was rammed into by a large mass of yellow.

"Mituna! Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been?!" yelled out Kankri, on the bottom of Mitunas body.

"KAN-KANKRI! IM SORRY! B-BUT LISTEN-" Began a hysteric Mituna. He was with out his helmet and his greasy mop of hair was covering his eyes.

"Well of course its not like you could know any better in your mental state but you should of course try and be more aware of your surroundings" Interrupted Kankri, about to start one of his lectures.

"VANTAS STOP I NEED YOU-"

"And it was also quite rude for you to just blatantly barge into my memory when I clearly came out here to be alone! Now I would have gladly allowed you to explore my land, with some guidance of course, but I would've appreciate some notice in advance!

"I DIDN'T COME HERE TO LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE PLANET DUMB FUCK! I NEED YOUR-"

"And another thing! You should know better then to be running around with out the proper equipment! Where is your helmet? Do I need to fetch Kurloz and see if he can fi-" Kankri was stopped short when Mituna grabbed him by the shoulder and started yelling, inches from his face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU NOOK WHIFF CAUSE LATULA NEEDS YOUR HELP!" It was only then did the shorter troll notice the yellow tears streaming from his friends face.

"La-Latula?" questioned Kankri. Mituna violently nodded.

"SH-SHES LIKE FREAKING THE FUCK OUT! AND I THINK I FUCKED UP! I FUCKED UP REAL BAD CAUSE I THINK SHES DYING!" Panicked Mituna he let go of his grip on Kankri and now as pulling at his hair and pacing in distress.

"Mituna, Mituna listen to me! The first thing I need you to do is calm down" instructed Kankri. Mituna looked up and nodded taking a few heavy and exaggerated breathing.

"Im sorry" he muttered, tears still falling.

"Good. Now, Mituna this is really important. Do you remember EXACTLY where Latula is."

"YES! NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP SO I CAN TAKE YOUR FLAT ASS!" Yelled aloud Mituna, grabbing hold of Kankri's sleeves, trying to drag him along.

"I would appreciate if you didn't do that"

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK! LATULA COULD BE DEAD HURRY UP ASSHOLE!"Urged Mituna. Kankri tried hard to keep up with the excited troll. His mind flooded to what could've happened. Did she fall off her board? Or get attacked? Kankri's mind wandered and he grew with worry. The pair travels through other memories and bubbles in an attempt to get to Latula quickly.

"Are we almost there?" Questioned Kankri

"I THINK SO!" Yelled out Mituna who was a good 10 spaces ahead.

"YOU THINK SO?!" Yelled Kankri

"No! Wait yeah! This was the dream bubble we where in!" answered Mituna, allowing the troll behind him catch up. Kankri panted as he looked around. This place was dark and gloomy. It gave of unsettling vibes and there where dug up holes and carved stones.

"Mituna...Where are we?" Asked Kankri, worried about the answer.

"My planet fuck wit, where else would we be?" snapped Mituna. Kankris eyes grew wide.

The Land of Fear and Graves. This was where Mituna's accident happened. He remembered it like it was just yesterday. Latula and Kurloz dragging his bloody twitching body back. Latula had just arrived at his planet to help him with the last of his quest, only to see the last few moments of his "act of heroism" as what they described it.

"ARE YOU INSANE!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW UPSETTING THIS PLACE IS FOR HER? LET ALONE FOR YOU? WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO TAKE HER HERE!?" Screamed Kankri in anger. He started bolting in whatever direction he could in search for Latula

"Im sorry! I forgot! It just sorta came the fuck out of no where!"

"Well next time a bubble pops out of now where GET THE HELL AWAY FROM IT!" Kankri was furious, mostly out of fear. God the list of triggers he thought of was endless. He was about to start yelling them when he heard gasping for air and crying.

"TULA! TULA I BROUGHT HELP!" Exclaimed Mituna rushing toward his matesprite.

Right in front of Kankri was Latula, curled up grasping for air, clutching for air. Her face was in sheer horror and panic.

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE WHILE SHES HAVING AN OBVIOUS PANIC ATTACK" scolded Kankri.

"I left her my helmet!" pointed out Mituna, thinking that was gonna be helpful.

"K-Kan...Cant...breath" struggled out Latula, reaching out for Kankri.

"It's gonna be alright Latula, Your gonna make it trough this. Your having a panic attack, which I don't blame you considering the HIGHLY triggering environment your in right now." fretted the troll.

"I'm...I'm dying...I ...I can't d-do this" cried Latula, her sobs getting heavier from the fear of death.

"That's not possible Latula, we are already dead." spoke Kankri logically. Latula was shaking and scared.

"Alright now just focus on my voice alright. Just my voice. Can you hear me?" Kankri asked calmly in a soothing tone. Latula just barely nodded.

"Good you're already going great. Now I'm gonna sit you upright. It will help you breathe. Mituna can you help me?" The two trolls sat her up. She still sat curled up in a tight ball hugging herself.

"Good, Your going great. Now I need you to look at me Latula. Look at my eyes." Kankri cupped her face and had her look at him. Hes done this plenty of times. In the most platonic manner he could of course. But this used to be Mituna's job. But ever since his accident...Kankri has learned quickly how to handle panic attacks. Mituna was unsettled by this at the start of it. But knowing he couldn't manage this part of their matespriteship he quickly learned to allow Kankri to help get Latula through her episodes.

Kankri held on to Latula's eye contact and teal tears fell from her eyes.

"Good, now just follow my breathing" he instructed. He breathed in and out slowly and deeply. Latula nodded and quickly caught on. They matched in rhythm and breathes, Latula felt her heart slow down, but she was still shaking in fear and being uncomfortable in the bubble they're in.

"Mituna, wheel over your board. we need to transport Latula away from this bubble. Preferably to a soothing one" he instructed. Mituna quickly kicked his board over to Kankri.

""Now we are going to get you out of here okay? Sit on the board and we can wheel you out." explained Kankri. Giving a shaky nod, Latula sat on her board, her knees brought up to her chest tightly.

"Just close your eyes and try and remember a better place then this alright" Latula nodded and hid her face from the world around her.

"Mituna, you can help by pushing the board alright?" advised Kankri. Nodding Mituna quickly went behind his board and started pushing.

"You hear that Tula! Your gonna get better! Kankri and me can help! Aren't you glad!" exclaimed Mituna. Kankri shot Mituna glare before shooshing him. He was being to loud.

"Oh! Sorry" he whispered. As they made their way through LOFAG it slowly disolved away as they entered into a new bubble. Light fluffy pillows and sweet smells and flames surrounded them.

"This is Meulin's planet" said Kankri making an observation. The Land of Pillows and Candles. Mituna and Latula oftened joined Kurloz and Meulin here to assist them. It was a very soothing place to be and it couldnt have arrived at a better time.

"You wanna stay here?' asked Kankri, kneeling before Latula. Looking up for the first time she looked around. Giving a simple nod, Kankri helped her dismount the board and on to a specifically fluffy pillow.

"Unfortunately you may be slightly triggered due to the candles and your inability to smell them but for now this should be better."

"I-its alright Kankri...this is fine" Latula said the first coherent thought in a while.

"You are going to be okay alright? Is there anything as all you need right now?" Latula closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nah. I should be good for now." She responded, looking up at Kankri. Giving her a soft smile he sat near to her.

"I deem in necessary to be under some...stable supervision for at least an hour now in cause you start feeling panicked again. Please do tell me if you require any specifics and i will be sure to go get them" he explained. Latula nodded softly and held on to a near by pillow. Mituna stood a few inches away, not knowing what to do.

"You can sit down too Mituna. As long as your careful" sighed Kankri

"Fuck YES!" exclaimed the boy as he plopped down next to his matesprite. This got a small giggle out of her.

"Thank you. You really saved my ass out there" she whispered, not looking at anyone. Just staring out into space. Kankri nodded.

"I know I may be stepping over into the quadrant areas and all...but its the least I could do." he responded.

"Oh shut up Kanks. I wont tell any one if that makes you feel better"

"I would appreciate that, thank you" he said with a three sat and talked, keeping the sentences short (or as short as possible) and quick. It took a short time before Latula was back to laughing and talking about her board and new tricks she was working on. Signs of improvement. Kankri and Mituna laughed along with her as the watched the clouds pass by in the sky of the planet. Latula was smiling wide and leaned into Mituna. The couple smiling and dozing off. Latula was no doubt exhausted. Seeing the matesprites fall asleep in each others arms, Kankri sighed. He soon stood up and made his way back to his own planet, knowing he had done what he needed to do.

**AN: So real quick. Planet names i randomly combined using a list based off of aspects so i tried to make as much sense as possible (might not have worked). So these planet names are in NO WAY canon. And if i screwed up with the symptoms of a panic attack and how to help someone im sorry i used google and went from there. I dont suffer from anxiey and dont claim to be an expert. Just enjoy this little drabble i wrote for fun. ~HSK**


End file.
